


Teething

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Alfie, F/M, Family, Forests, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Nursing, Omega Dean, Original Character(s), Pack Dynamics, Pack Leader Castiel, Protective Castiel, Pups, Teething Pup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean loves his son more than anything, but dealing with a teething pup is never fun.





	Teething

**Author's Note:**

> The word for today is "Canine". We're at the end, this is the last one. I hope you like this one. I'm sure many of you will be able to relate to what Dean experiences here. I know I went through this. I was my younger daughter's personal chew toy and she would just giggle. She was a stinker, lol. 
> 
> This is a wolf pack mentality, where they share in the raising of pups, so nursing another's pups is perfectly normal and conducive to the survival of the pack. So when you see Dean pick up another nursing pup to feed it, that's perfectly normal. Heck, I know plenty of humans that would willingly nurse a hungry baby in need. I would have done it back when I was still producing milk, and I have friends that still do it. You take care of those in need. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one, and that you had fun on this 30 day adventure with me. This year was fun, and I think I came up with a few really good stories this time around. I hope to do this again next November. Now we're on to December's Christmas stories. I look forward to writing more and hearing what you all think of those as well.

**Day 30~**

**Canine~**

Dean was holding his pup Axel and letting him play with one of the toys the older pups had left lying around while he watched his mate and his brothers build the bonfire.  The weather was turning and the nights were getting colder.  This was the time for fires to be built to keep the pack warm after the sun had set, and before retiring to the dens until morning.  He watched the other pups as they played nearby and reached out to grab Caden, the son of his mate’s younger brother Alfie, pulling the pup over to him so he could pull his shirt around him better.  His skin was cold and he whined, begging for the Omega to pick him up, so Dean did.  Alfie’s mate was nowhere to be seen and the pup was pushing at Dean’s shirt, asking to be fed, so he obliged, and he settled back, closing his eyes as he began to nurse.

 

“Found yourself a straggler, eh?”

 

Dean looked up to see his mate had wandered over, smiling when he saw Caden nursing, asleep in his arms.

 

“His mama isn’t here, and he was hungry.” 

 

“This is why you are so good for me.”  Cas brushed his fingers through Dean’s hair before leaning down to kiss the top of Axel’s head.  The pup looked up at him and smiled.  Dean preened a bit at his Alpha’s praise. 

 

Their mating had been arranged between their fathers, designed to unite their packs and bring them together, and at first Dean hadn’t been too keen on the idea of being given to the future leader of the Novak pack, but then he’d actually met Cas.  The Alpha had been strong, handsome, and kinder than he’d anticipated.  He hadn’t been happy to leave his own pack, his family and the woods in which he’d grown up, but Cas made it all better.  His Alpha loved him, and he knew it.

 

“What are we doing this evening?  Music?  Stories?”  Dean asked.

 

“Mostly I set up the fire for the others.  I don’t want to be out long.  Axel has been having a runny nose lately and his cheeks have been flushed.  I worry he will get sick if we keep him out once the temperature drops more.”  Cas replied.

 

“He’s teething.  He’s cutting his canine teeth now and I think taking him inside before it gets too cold is a good idea.” 

 

“We need to find Marie first.  Any idea where she went?”  Cas looked around but Caden’s mother was nowhere to be seen.

 

“I think she went into the main den, probably to catch a few z’s without a pup attached at the teet.”  Dean joked.  Cas snorted and grinned.

 

“Probably.  I’ll go see if that’ where she is.”

 

He headed for the main den, leaving his mate holding the two pups.  Alfie noticed him holding Caden and made his way over.

 

“Is he bothering you?”

 

“Nah, he was just hungry.”

 

“Marie’s not out here?”

 

“No, I don’t know where she went.  His shirt was sliding off his shoulder and when I grabbed him to try and fix it, he took it as an invitation to eat.”  Dean explained.  Alfie touched his son’s arm and frowned.

 

“It’s getting too cold out here for the pups.  Marie needs to come get him.”

 

“Here I am, I’m here!”  Marie was hurrying over ahead of Cas and carefully lifted her sleeping pup out of Dean’s arms. He whined and rubbed at his eyes as she draped a blanket over him. 

 

“Take him inside and put him to bed, he’s cold.”  Cas told her.  She lowered her head in submission and hurried back to the den with her son.  Dean stood up and hefted Axel up on his hip.  The pup was gnawing away on the toy and drooling like crazy.  Cas touched his cheek, expecting it to be cool because of the night air but it was hot to the touch.  He frowned and touched the pup’s forehead.  That was cool.  At least his son didn’t have a fever.  Axel smiled up at him.

 

“Take him to our den and get him out of the cold.  I want all of the pups inside, it’s getting too cold out.”  The Alpha said loud enough for everyone outside to hear.  The pack didn’t currently have many pups, only four, but the mothers of the other two hurried to collect them and take them indoors for the night.  Dean gladly headed for the private den he shared with his mate, one of the benefits of being mated to the pack leader.  He liked his privacy and only having to share his space with his mate and pup.

 

Axel was hungry by the time they got to the den but it was cold and he had to get a fire going first.  The pup whined from his spot on the bed of furs as he watched Dean stoke the fire and get it going.  Cas had built this den by hand and it was sealed tight, had an earthen floor, a door, and steps that led down into the space and a chimney for the fireplace.  It was pretty big too and he loved that his mate had wanted there to be enough room for them to expand their family.  Unfortunately that meant it also took longer for it to heat up. 

 

He was still stoking the fire, trying to get it to grow bigger when the door opened and Cas walked in.  The Alpha glanced over at their fussy pup and then at the fire.

 

“Let me take care of that.  He’s probably cold and hungry.  Get him bundled up and fed so he calms down.”

 

Dean handed over the fire poker and went back to his pup, crawling onto the furs and maneuvering them so he and his son were both under the top one, and he began nursing.  He winced when his pup bit down a bit too hard and tapped Axel on the cheek before pulling his nipple out of the pup’s mouth.

 

“No biting.”  He warned.  The pup looked up at him with wide blue eyes, his lower lip jutting out.  He wasn’t crying though.  Dean let him latch on again and this time he didn’t bite down.

 

“He trying to use you as his chew toy again?”  Cas asked.  He’d gotten the fire built up and the den was now reaching toasty warm levels.

 

“Yeah.  That hurts.  My nips are sore from him chewing on me yesterday.  I’m trying to get it through to him that I am not a toy to chew on.”

 

Cas chuckled as he made his way over to the bed and after stripping off his shirt, crawled in and made his way under the fur, curling himself around his mate and son.  He watched with fascination as Axel fed, slowly drifting off as his tummy filled with milk and his body warmed up.  The Alpha reached over his Omega to brush back a lock of light brown hair off the pup’s forehead, smiling when his son’s blue eyes fluttered for a moment before the nipple slipped from his mouth and he slipped completely under.

 

“He’s so beautiful, so perfect.  He is our future, but more than that, he is the proof of our love.  I don’t care how we came to be together, I only care that I have you now, and that I love you more than anything.”  Cas pulled back the edge of his mate’s tee shirt and kissed the mating mark he’d put there two years earlier.  Dean sat up a bit and pulled his shirt off, letting Cas take it and toss it aside.  They didn’t get much from the human world, but clothing, blankets, and certain other things they had come to like and include in their lives.  There were furs in here a plenty, but there were warm blankets too.  Those were being saved for once the weather really got cold.  He snuggled back more against his Alpha as they watched their pup sleep.  Axel was beautiful, a perfect combination of them both, and such a happy pup.

 

“Tomorrow, I’m taking my brothers on a hunt.  We are low on meat and the weather is starting to turn.  Keep Axel inside as much as you can, I don’t want him getting sick.”  Cas said as he nuzzled against the back of Dean’s neck. 

 

“I would prefer that anyway.  My mother told me before I left to be careful when I had pups to make sure they weren’t out in the cold too much when they were teething.”  Dean lifted Axel’s upper lip to peek at the teeth that were just beginning to poke through.

 

“Canines this young is a sign he’ll be an Alpha.  I’m just sorry he’s biting you so much.”  Cas ran his thumb over one of his mate’s sore nipples, feeling bad when his Omega winced and flinched away from his touch.  Normally this was something Dean enjoyed.  He slid his hand lower, cupping his emptied breast and avoiding the bruised skin for now.

 

“He will learn not to bite.  He already is.”  Dean’s eyes were growing heavy as Cas’ arm slid around his waist and pulled him back against him. 

 

“Sleep well, my love.  Tomorrow we will eat and then I was thinking.  What if we go visit your family?  I’m sure they would love to meet Axel.”

 

Dean smiled and turned his head, finding his mate’s lips and kissing him softly.

 

“That sounds perfect.  My mother will be so excited.”

 

They fell asleep curled up together, thoughts of eating well and visiting extended family playing in their heads.  Tomorrow would be a good day, full of promise and new beginnings.  Axel would finally get to meet the Winchester pack, and they were going to love him.

**Author's Note:**

> The 30 Day Writing Challenge has officially come to an end. Thank you to everyone who followed along and read through to the last story, and even to those of you who picked through the ones you wanted to read. I appreciate every single one of you. Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
